Tides and Trials Rayne's Mass Effect universe
by xangelElliex
Summary: This is a fictional romance based with my OC character Rayne Anderson and James Vega. I do not own any other characters except Rayne. She is my own unique creation.


_Just to let you know, this is fan fiction based on my favorite computer game Mass Effect. I also make no claim on creating the characters except Rayne who is an OC character of my own creation. I make no money of the stories I just write because I enjoy it. :3_

Ellie. 3

**M.E Tides And Trials**

**Introduction**  
_No one would of even thought, that Human an Turian DNA would of been compatible, but Rayne and Garrus proved them all wrong, when Rayne fell pregnant with a son._  
_ Rayne had lost her fiance whilst he was a bodyguard for a politician touring some colonies in the Terminus Systems, leaving her with a young daughter just as she was to go back to work. Luckily her brother and sister in law offered to care for the child whilst Rayne was working. Saphira was only 1. Then Rayne re joined the Alliance as part of the crew of the Normandy SR1._  
_It took a lot for Rayne to prove it was her dedication and skills that earned her a place on the Normandy and nothing to do with her father. Though after a while, it was all forgotten as she made her mark as a field researcher, ships councilor and then a diplomatic liaison. The crew quickly grew to like and respect her. _  
_ Rayne had been undercover in Cerberus when her cousin went missing, and now she had ran from them. She had to change her style and even had to colour her hair and now found herself on Horizon just before the Collector Attack. She had come from the Citadel in a small ship, which was more like a glorified camper van that could fly; and she brought a small crew who were to take up jobs on Horizon for a few months. So here is where we pick the story up from._

**Chapter 1; Arrival**

_ "Major Williams!"_ calls Lt Vega as he approached the Alliance Hut. He'd been here for a couple of months already, and had quickly found he didn't get on with the Major who had been sent to Horizon as an Alliance Liaison Officer, trying to build a relationship with the Terminus System Human Colonies. He thought she was too stuck up, like she's something special, like all guys should worship the ground she walked on. He grunted with disgust at the fact he'd been so weak one night, starved of intimacy for some time he almost slept with her. He shuddered _"Gracias a Dios esto nunca vino a nada!"_ he mumbled to himself. _"Major Williams!"_ he called again.

Ash was sat at the desk looking over the plans for the defense cannons, wondering what they had done wrong, yet she could find nothing. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Then she heard Vega calling her name and she jumped, but was excited to hear him say her name. She stood and looked out the window, he sure was an impressive looking man, even with all his scars, from his cocky smile, to his broad, toned shoulders. To his neat waist and oh so firm butt. Though she never knew why nothing ever came of that night he escorted her to her apartment. She sighed and knew she'd have to ask him but for now she had to play the ice queen she had played for a while _"Oh what is it?"_ she mimicked snapping.

As he heard her reaction, he shook his head what was with her attitude today, or any day he spoke to her? He rolled his eyes as she seemed worse than ever. Then for some reason he thought she could be on her period. He nodded and couldn't help but chuckle at it. He then comes to a stop outside the building and salutes._ "Excuse me ma'am, but another shuttle has arrived. A big one. It has passengers wanting to settle here; and before you ask they are useful people. Seven in fact. A doctor, a nurse, 2 mine workers and 3 security. And yes men and women. 4 women and 3 men which should even things a bit. We could do with more women, choice is pretty lame right now!"_ at that he smirked, he obviously meant that as a dig at Ash and he thoroughly enjoyed saying it.

With his cold stab at the women of the colony, including herself she frowned _"Mind who you're aiming that at! I could have you debunked down to Private again if you so wish!"_ even though she meant those words, Vega just shrugged it off and folded his arms. He couldn't give 2 hoots what she threatened to do. At least it would get him away from here. As she looked at the man, unaffected by her idle threat, Ash sighed and rolled her eyes, this man was unbelievable. Then without saying or threatening anything else she shrugged herself _"Oh well it's about time they sent us some useful people. Some that would actually be able to work!"_ she shook her head. They had been lax of late sending people without any real skills or any drive to actually get off their asses and contribute.

The weird thing was, Vega actually agreed somewhat with what the Major said. Then he thought about the pretty female security, ex C'Sec herself, but had been working for the council, past that she said nothing more._ "Hey, there's a female security officer, but on her jacket it says N7. The other 2 male security are C'Sec!"_ he says as he strokes his chin, feeling it's day old stubble. He may grow it. _"Great, C'Sec assholes!"_ Ash retorts. Vega chuckles as Ash expresses her dislike of C'Sec. _"Well I'm not complaining, the woman is quite the looker. Muy atractivo. Not that you would be interested of course, but I would, what with that ample toned physique, her emerald eyes and sunset red, streaked hair. Muy Encantador!"_ he smirked as he saw Ash frown. Then with a sly laugh Ash informs Vega she may chat the woman up if she's fit enough. Then Vega says mockingly _"Nah I don't think she swings that way, or is that desperate. But why would she go for a skinny thing like you when she can have this beef?"_ he said as he flexed his muscles. Ashley just glares at him, but he doesn't care about insulting her. She's been doing it to him for a couple of weeks now.

After throwing a few sarcastic remarks at Ash as they walked towards the shuttle, Vega felt liberated for the day. She was not impressed, you could see that, but that amused him all the more.  
As they get to the shuttle the passengers had gathered their stuff and were disembarking. The shuttle was Hercules and it was more a small ship than shuttle. Looking at the name Ashley thought she recognised it. _"Oh wonderful. I think I know whose ship that is and indeed the N7 woman is."_ Vega looked at her picking up she wasn't overly happy about it. He wondered what her problem was now. _" You don't seem pleased about it. Ooh will there be fighting?"_ he laughed and folded his arms, but he wondered was she ever happy to se anyone? _"¿Está contento alguna vez usted ver a alguien?"_. Then Ashley explained that they never took to each other and never spoke really, Ash said the woman had no real skills, and wouldn't of got noticed normally. _"She also told me once that I was too competitive, and always made things a competition between us! I can't see why though. I was obviously the better Soldier."_ Vega shook his head, Ashes voice had raised too much now, a liaison officer should not be speaking like that._ "Hey take it easy Williams, there's no need for it!"_ he held his hands up in a bid to calm her, but it doesn't work._ "Well we all know she only got assigned to the Normandy because of her father."_ by this time Rayne had gotten off the ship and was able to hear what was being said, Ash stupidly was looking at Vega as she was talking and the brunette groaned with annoyance, she did not expect to see Ashley here. Then looking back at the shuttle she contemplated getting back on it.

By now Vega had lost patience with the pettiness Williams was showing and he folded his arms again and with a stern look he couldn't keep his mouth shut any more _"Ash now that's low! Maybe you shouldn't do this type of job Ice Queen, so stay here and I'll go greet them!"_ he then walks off muttering _"Pendeja!"_ which makes Rayne chuckle. She speaks Spanish so she understands what he just said.

_Whether this Spanish is right, I am not sure whether I have got all references correct, but I am using my own basic Knowledge of Spanish aswel as an online translator. _

_Gracias a Dios esto nunca vino a nada_ ; Thank God this never came to anything.  
_Muy atractivo_ ; Very Attracktive.  
_Muy Encantador_ ; Very lovely.  
_Está contento alguna vez usted ver a alguien?_ ; Are you ever happy to see anyone?  
_Pendeja!_ ; Idiot.


End file.
